Laminated stacks of tear away lenses (i.e., tear-offs) are used in connection with eye protectors to help provide a clear field of view. Tear-offs are used in a variety of different fields and environments where dirt, fluids, or debris tend to spatter onto lenses and occlude the field of vision of the eye protectors. For example, tear-offs can be used in connection with racing (e.g., auto racing, motorcycle racing, bike racing), outdoor sports (e.g., skiing, mountain biking, paintball), medicine (e.g., surgery, dental procedures), painting, welding, construction, and countless other activities and practices.
Tear-off stacks can be applied to, or used in connection with, a base lens of an eye protector, such as glasses, visors, goggles, face shields, and the like. If and when the protector and/or the stack becomes soiled, for instance, from water, mud, dirt, debris, blood, or other spatter, the wearer can simply remove the upper-most tear-off layer by peeling or tearing it away to expose a clean surface. The removed, or torn-off layer, can then be discarded or disposed.
In many environments, the wearer tearing away a tear-off layer will not have the ability to properly dispose of a removed layer. For instance, racers and surgeons may not have the time, nor the ability to take their concentration away from the task at hand to dispose of a torn-away layer in an environmentally friendly manner. As a result, tear-offs can often end up as litter or improperly disposed trash, which can be unsightly and not environmentally friendly.